


Chicken Noodle Soup

by wayiiseelife



Series: Luca & Messer [5]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt: Soup
Relationships: Dominique Luca / OC
Series: Luca & Messer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735159
Kudos: 8





	Chicken Noodle Soup

Title: Chicken Noodle Soup 

OTP Prompt: Soup

Fandom: S.W.A.T. {2017}

Couple: Dominique Luca / OC

•••• Chicken Noodle Soup ••••

Dominique Luca is awakened by his girlfriend dressed in a SWAT hoodie, with her hair in a bun. “Dom….” Isabella Messer moans. 

He slowly opens his eyes, confused at first that she’s standing and not laying next to him. He takes a quick look at the alarm clock that was flashing, two am. “Hey...what are you doing?” He reaches out a hand to the one paying with the edge of the hoodie, her skin burning up.

“I’m sorry to wake you.” The words were mumbles out of her mouth but he understood her. They have been together for years on and off, and just because they only been living together officially for three months, he understood her sleepy mumbles quite easily. “Do you and Street hide the cold medicine anymore?”

He frowns, moving to sit up in their bed. “I rarely get sick. I don’t think we have any here.”

She frowns, letting out a curse word. “Go back to sleep…I’ll be right back. Gotta go….meds….” The woman whispers, moving to leave the room when he pulling on her hand stops Isabella. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He raises an eyebrow. No way she thought she was leaving with a fever. “Come back to bed. I’ll get dressed and go, okay?”

She doesn’t want to argue, telling by the look on his face, she would lose. She waits for him to get up before slipping on his side of the bed. He pulls up the covers over her. “Why?” Simple question. 

“Because this is what you do when you care for someone…” He answers without missing a beat. He presses a slight kiss to her forehead. “Do you have anything specific you want?”

“I trust you….” Her eyes were already closed.

•••• Chicken Noodle Soup ••••

Dominique Luca was dressed in sweats at a local CVS and couldn’t care less. It was now a little after two-thirty am, he wouldn’t run into anyone he knew.

He grabs a bright red basket with the logo on the front. He grabs some Strawberry Lemonade Gatorade (her favorite), some chicken noodle soup, crackers, ritz crackers, vanilla ice cream before heading to the medication section. 

“Luca! Shit.” Mick Rawson, his girlfriend's partner, cursed at the sight of Luca. “She down too?”

Luca gives a slight nod. “Making the run for her, we have nothing in the house. Are you sick?”

He makes a face, nodding a yes. “The whole team is down. Coop called us off for the next two days. He thought it might have missed Isabella and me…” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t even think Bellz knew she was sick until it was too late. She went to bed early with a headache, next thing I knew she was on the edge of the bed in tears almost asking if we had anything ....” Luca’s heart suddenly fills with guilt.

“I’ll text her about the news, in case Coop couldn’t reach her.” 

“I’ll let her know, too. It’s my weekend, twenty squads days off. If you need anything, let me know. I got you.” 

Her partner gives Luca a smile, usually only reserved for Isabella Messer. “Thank you, Luca.” 

•••• Chicken Noodle Soup ••••

When Luca locks the front door, he set the bag on the kitchen table. He grabs a small glass, filling it with water and grabbing a dose of nighttime cold medicine. His heart swells at the view of his girlfriend, hugging his pillow to his chest. He kneels down, pressing his hand against her forehead. “Izzy…” He mutters. She opens her eyes softly. “Hey. Sit up for me.” She shakes her head. “Just a moment, then you can go back to sleep.”

She slowly sits, leaning against the wall of the master bedroom. “Your back…”

He softly laughs, handing her two pills for the flu and to help her sleep then the glass of water. “I saw Mick at the store. The whole team is sick.” Her eyes widen as she takes the glass of water from him. “What else can I do for you?”

“Come lay down with me?” The words come out her mouth softly. 

Luca nods. “But you are on my side of the bed…” He wisecracks, setting the glass on the nightstand. He moves to the other side of the bed, moving close to her and wrapping his arms around her. “Sleep, okay? I’ll be here when you wake up.” She laid comfortably beside him, laying her head on his chest. 

•••• Chicken Noodle Soup ••••

Ten am, Isabella walked into the kitchen. She wore Luca’s SWAT hoodie, a pair of bright blue PJ silk shorts underneath it, and her hair into a bun. A slight cough comes from her chest, pressing against it when there’s a slight pain. 

“You are not allowed to go shopping anymore if you are going to forget half the list…” Dominique Luca spoke. 

Jim Street laughed, “It’s not my fault. It was early.”

“I told you to wait.”

“And I didn’t want too.”

Isabella walks into the kitchen, the sound of her bare feet against the floor. “It’s early. Why are you guys fighting?” She whispers. 

“He had me go shopping….” Street says. 

She rolls her eyes. “You guys fight like you are three.” A small yawn comes to her lips.

“How are you feeling?” Luca asks, already grabbing some Tylenol cold medication. He passes her a thing of water and a few pills. 

“Sleep helped. Everything hurts, though. Thank you for running to get these things for me.”

He presses a small kiss to the woman’s forehead. “Anytime. Are you hungry? Anything calling out to you?”

“Chicken Noodle Soup?” 

Street throws up his hand. “I picked you up some homemade chicken noodle soup at the Whole Grocer.”

Isabella Messer smiles at the two men before her. She was very lucky to have them in her life.


End file.
